Out of time and space prequel - What happened while
by Mauselet-AliceAsuka
Summary: OoTaS ended, but what happened to the others while D-team was fighting dinosaurs two years ago? How did Cole and the rest find out about this secret? What is life in Akuno like? What are the real origins of the last crystal and Reese's story? Find out in the prequel ;)
1. Keep the secret

**Welcome back, dinos. Great to write to you again. Don't forget that this is the prequel of Dinosaur King Out of Time and Space, so, make sure you checked that one out first (or else you'll have no idea about OCs, legendary crystals or the whole plot).**

 **Hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

A brunette boy around his 13 years was lying on the bed, hardly sleeping and loudly snoring. A sunshine came to his hotel room long ago, but he didn't care.

Then a rock ringtone sounded through the room. Cole Taylor slightly opened his eyes, murmured something into his pillow. He picked up the phone. "Good morning, son," he heard from the other side. "D-dad? What's going on...?" he wondered. "You won't believe what your brother found!" his father said cheerfully. "Huh? Dad...?" "He, Rex, and Zoe found stones that can bring dinosaurs back to life!" "Dad... What are you...? Uh... Nevermind..." Cole sighed. "I know it sounds impossible, but it's true," his father assured him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." "Max now has his own Triceratops! But keep in mind it's a secret, don't tell anyone, not even your mom." "Okay...? If that's everything then bye..." "Bye, son!"

Cole put the phone next to him. He was still lying in the bed, processing what he just heard, thinking to himself it is just a dream. He sat up, scratched his head and yawned. He got up, putting on his slippers with cat ears from his mom. He really likes cats.

He headed to the bathroom. He was staring into the mirror for a while. His longer messy hair, bags under his purple eyes, his muscled half-naked body. "Stupid morning," he said.

Somebody knocked on the door. He went to open it and met a girl around his age with long blond and brown hair, pretty brown eyes, and a purple scarf around her head, 13 years old Kyra L. Komatsu. She immediately blushed when she realized her ex-boyfriend wears only his underwear and his cute kitty slippers.

"What do you want, Kyra?" he asked her. "Ethan and Ryan are already waiting for us down in the cafeteria," she explained, "take some clothes on." "Okay, give me some time," Cole murmured.

He turned back to his room and headed for his clothes and to brush his teeth. His ex-girlfriend didn't leave him not even five minutes, she entered the room and dragged him away before he could do something with his hair. _"Kyra...! You can't be serious!"_

They went to the cafeteria of the hotel. There was a purple-haired boy with a dark scarf on his head quite older than them sitting at the table, having breakfast. "Et!" Kyra called. "Morning, Ethan..." Cole yawned. "Oh gosh, Cole, your hair... That's terrible," Ethan said. "I know... I just woke up, okay? Kyra didn't give me much time..." Cole explained. They sat down.

Another guy walked to them with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Oh, Ryan, my baby boy!" Ethan cheered. Ryan blushed. "Told you not to call me like that," he snapped. "Sorry..." "It's okay." Ryan leaned to Ethan and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. "Alright, save this for later, lovebirds," Cole growled. "You'd better do something with your hair, man," Ryan adviced him. "I take it positively," Cole laughed, "my friend has even bigger hair problems. No wonder... With that hairstyle she wears."

 _"Wait a sec, of course!"_ Cole was still bothered by the info from his dad, but he realized how he can make sure that's true, his brother and friends.

"Hey, I'm not hungry," he said, "I'm goin' up. See ya."

Cole went back to his room. First of all, he finally brushed his hair, then he fell on the bed and took his phone. He called his little brother first, but no one picked it up. "C'mon, Kid, C'mon! Why isn't he picking up? Bro, seriously!" Next, he tried to call his two friends his father mentioned are part of _it_ too. Nothing. Cole didn't want to call his father, he wanted someone else to confirm it. There was the last person left, but it was a risk for Cole. She hates when anyone distracts her during her work. He didn't phone her.

"I still can't believe it. But this isn't a dream. If it was, Kyra and I would get back together. Maybe dad kinda lost it... But I hope not..." he told to himself.

* * *

 **Japan, Sanjo city, D-lab**

Even though Cole was still trying to call them, it was useless. No one of them had their phone with them. From the excitement, Max forgot his cell phone home. It's similar with Rex and Zoe, but they didn't have time to take theirs, Max didn't give them time not even to have breakfast.

"So, you believe that?" 12 years old Max Taylor asked the blond woman working on her computer. "Yes, I do," she replied not looking away from the screen. "That's quite incredible since all of this is unbelievable," Rex Owen admitted, "I honestly still don't get everything." "But you will figure out what's going on, right, Reese?" Zoe Drake asked her sister.

"Probably. Except for anime, I never heard of something like that. First of all, I need to analyze the stone plates you found," Reese told them, "they can hold bigger power than we think. We'll try to get more information and talk about it tomorrow. By the way, didn't that Triceratops come with you?" The trio pause when she asked. "Y-yeah... Chomp's gone," Zoe realized, "but he was just here." "Max, you are supposed to keep an eye on him," Rex reminded his friend. "What? How is this my fault?" Max wondered. "Max. If Chomp breaks anything here, you're taking a responsibility for it," Reese said. Max took it as a serious threat and immediately went looking for his new partner. "Ch-Chomp?!"

"Do you think it's a great idea to let him keep Chomp?" Rex asked Zoe. "Maybe not, we know him," she laughed, "don't tell me you wouldn't want a dinosaur yourself." "I'd like to, but that would be taking care of two dinosaurs and Max for me..." Rex sighed. Zoe smiled. "But I'll help you with that," she said.

* * *

 **South Korea, Seoul, Ocloud Hotel**

Cole was still nervously waiting for someone to answer the phone. Nothing happened.

He had to know if that's the truth. He anxiously grabbed his hair. He sat up and took the guitar in front of him. He started to play it. After a while, he heard a singing behind the door. When he went to open it, there was the lead singer and pianist of the band, Kyra.

"Cole, that... That song..."

"You remember, huh?"

"Of course I do! You, Ree, and I as the music trio used to play that song all the time!"

Kyra was right, she wrote that song for her friends.

 _"Don't try to say that in front of Reese,"_ Cole thought, _"you know how she hates your trios."_

"I hope you packed your stuff already," Kyra said, "we're going to Taipei after lunch." "Yeah, yeah... I know, we must be at the airport two hours before..." Cole murmured, "give me some time. I'm tryin' to call Kid and the others, but they won't pick it up. I wanna know something." "You think Ree knows that too?" Kyra wondered. "I'm sure, Zoe would tell her immediately," Cole replied, "but... You know..." "You're scared of Ree, aren't you?" "N-no! Maybe..." "Don't worry, she'll sure answer my call!" Kyra winked at her ex-boyfriend and phoned her how she called her best friend.

"Hi, Ree~ Hey, Cole wanted to know something... Did anything weird happen lately? Okay. Love ya~"

After those words, Cole stared at Kyra. "So what?" "Ree said that nothing strange happened, nothing at all," Kyra explained.

* * *

 **Japan, Sanjo city, D-lab**

When the call ended, Reese put the phone on the table, her cheeks turned a little red. Zoe noticed blush of her sister. "Um, Reese? Who was that?" she asked. "N-no one..." "Then why are you so... Sweet?" she keeps asking. Reese even more blushed, questions of her little sister annoyed her. "It was just Kyra," she said.

* * *

 **South Korea, Seoul, Ocloud Hotel**

 _"They wanna keep it a secret even from her, huh?"_ Cole thought, _"welp, not even mom knows..."_

The band was on their way to the airport. When they got there, Ethan had a trouble to get his drums to move. Ryan rushed to help him. That's one of the last things Cole remembered. There were just too many things he could think of that after he got on the plane, he ignored everything.

Unlike him, Kyra thought about tour's new stop, a former part of China, Taiwan.

She was so happy that Ethan and Ryan choose them. Those two known as Taken Down To Heaven were looking for a talented singer and guitarist in their city. Now, she and Cole are on a great world tour for a half of a year.

* * *

 **Japan, Sanjo city, D-lab, evening**

She finally came back to the main room. Dr. Taylor desperately glared at her, since she walked away without any word after he introduced her top his flawless theory about the stone plates.

Reese brought a green crystal with her. She had to make sure her thoughts about the plates are right.

"Zoe's crystal?" Dr. Taylor wondered. "Yes," Reese answered, "I think there is a connection between the legendary crystals and the stone plates. Not only they have the same colors, they can be also called the same, lightning, wind, grass. That's a very suspicious coincidence. I'm sure the other stone plates fit the crystals as well, sound, the moon. All the owners are probably supposed to be involved in this, and the guardians too. We should meet all again." "I don't think so," he objected, "we shouldn't tell the others yet." "That's maybe right. It's a secret after all," she admitted. She took sister's stone plate. The green crystal changed in a beam and flew into the stone plate. _"Just as I thought."_

"But one of the guardians should know about that," Reese said, "call Dr. Owen. Three of us have to protect our owners. It's better for him to know that."

She put two fingers to the stone plate, a green beam came out and turned into the green crystal again.

* * *

"There is... Something I have to tell you..."


	2. Dream come true

**Taiwan, Taipei**

Cole fell after their long concert in the bed. He totally forgot, what his father told him yesterday morning. It was already night. He turned on a radio and tried to fall asleep, but then a moderator said something that caught his attention: "Dinosaurs attacked again." "What...?" "A dinosaur known as a Spinosaurus appeared in Egypt. A similar event happened later today in Japan's Sanjo city, a Triceratops and a Tyrannosaurus Rex fought near the cost." "Triceratops...?" Cole remembered what his father mentioned. "Kid? No. Freaking. Way."

He would call them, but he was very tired and he also knew there's one hour plus in Japan. "I'll leave it on tomorrow..." he murmured and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Next day, morning**

Everything went a similar way like two days ago. Cole came back to his hotel room, after breakfast. He immediately called his friends.

* * *

 **Japan, Sanjo city, D-lab**

The three kids appeared in the strange light with their new partners. "That was so cool!" Max cheered. "Yeah," Rex agreed. "Pity we couldn't stay longer..." Zoe sighed.

They walked off the platform. "It was your idea to stay, wasn't it, sis?" Reese sitting at her computer asked. "W-well..." Zoe got very nervous. "S-sorry..." "You don't have to apologize," Reese said, "you just must realize how important your missions are." "I'm sorry..." "Don't apologize. You only wanted to have some fun." Everyone looked surprised that she understood them.

Then somebody called them. Cole's face appeared on the big screen in the lab. "Oh, hi, Cole!" "How dare you not answer me the phone?!" he yelled. Everyone just stared at him. "I called you two days ago, but no one picked up!" "Two days ago?" Rex wondered. "Blame Max for that," Zoe said. "What?!" "He didn't even let us have breakfast. We just left it home." "Then sorry that I brought you to the most amazing adventure!" Max snapped.

"No... You can't be serious," Cole murmured when he noticed three little dinosaurs, Triceratops, Carnotaurus, and Parasaurolophus.

"Yeah, they're our partners," Max explained, "Chomp, Ace, and Paris. I thought dad told you about that." "Welp, yeah, but it sounded more like a dream. I didn't believe him. I tried to call you to make sure what does that mean, but you didn't answer. So, you three keep those dinos as pets?" "Yeah!" his brother replied. "No fair... When you'll have a spare one, can I have it?" Cole wondered. "Maybe when we'll find another stone plate," Rex said. "I don't think so... I'm sure that once we'll get a new dinosaur, dad's taking it," Max laughed. "Gee, no way," Zoe objected, "we're giving it to Reese." "Why? Didn't you see how much dad wants it?" Max asked her. "No, Reese deserves it more! Where would we be without her?"

"Stop it, you two," Reese interrupted them.

"I agree with both of you, but this isn't time for fighting," Rex joined.

"Okay then... It's okay... But seriously. Where did you get those names?" Cole asked them. "Do you have better names for dinosaurs?" his brother wondered.

"Did I hear dinosaurs?" someone behind Cole asked. He quickly turned, it was Kyra. "Oh, babe!" "Don't call me like that!" she snapped. "Welp, Kid and the others have their little dinos," Cole told her.

Everybody in the D-lab sighted. "So much for the cover," Zoe commented. "I thought dad told you to keep it a secret," Max growled. "Well... Yeah... It just slipped out..."

"Wait, wait, wait... Those cute little guys are dinosaurs?" Kyra wondered. "Yes," Rex replied, "but can you keep it a secret?" "Why? Ally and Ivi would like to hear that." "Kyra, please, promise me that you will not tell _anyone_ about that," Reese said, "not even your siblings." "Anything for you, Ree. I promise," the bisexual replied to her crush, blushing and melting inside, making everyone else but Reese looked confused, Reese was embarrassed, but no one understood.

"Thank you, Kyra," the blonde scientists thanked her friend and smiled, "I know we can rely on you two." "I wouldn't be so sure about," Zoe murmured, "Cole blew up the cover after all." "But he can keep secrets better than your friend Sue!" Max objected. "Don't try to say _anything_ bad about Sue!"

"Guess we'll leave with those two fighting lovebirds!" Cole laughed and ended the call.

* * *

 **Several weeks later**

The D-team went to a lot of places and adventures from London's museum to the Great Wall of China, from Hawaii to the base of their new enemies, Alpha Gang. The trio was in Italy at the time, trying to get a secret dinosaur, Pachycephalosaurus.

A brunette girl around their age was watching the news in the living room. Her also brown-haired younger brother with a glasses was sitting next to her, working on his laptop. According to the news, the Pachycephalosaurus appeared in Pisa and ran all the way to Rome. Unknown to the siblings, D-team was looking for it and fighting for its card.

The sister Alice Komatsu looked at her little brother, he kept on working and ignored the news.

Alice opened her mouth, she wanted to say something, but she couldn't. "What's wrong, sister?" the brother Justin asked her, turning to her. _"Justin, what do you think about those dinosaurs?"_ she thought. She just couldn't speak, she was silent like that for the whole three years. But Justin knows her so well that he can tell what she thinks by looking at her face.

"Sister, you do know I do not believe in anything without a logical explanation or I have not seen it for myself," he reminded her. Alice gave him a weird glare, thinking: _"Seriously? You have them right in front of you!"_ "Just a cheap effect," Justin said. _"Yeah? AndwhataboutthoseobviousdinosaursMaxRexandZoehave?! EveryonewasactingstrangesincethatTriceratopsandT-rexfight. They'rehidingsomething. Butwedunnowhat-"_ all of these thoughts mixed in her head. "Wow, wow, wow. Slow down, sister... I cannot understand you." Alice sighed. She wrote everything on a paper.

"Max, Rex, and Zoe obviously have little dinosaurs. They are maybe the cause of _that_. Try to call Reese and ask her if we can visit her at the D-lab, I'm sure she knows more about _it_."

"C-call her...?" Justin nervously asked, his cheeks were red. "F-fine..."

Once he took his phone, his eyes were traveling from one side to another, he was sweating and almost shaking, anxiously tapping with his leg.

"Hello?" came from the other side.

"H-hi, R-Reese!" Justin stuttered. Alice held back the laugh. He glared at her.

"Justin, do you want anything?" Reese wondered. "I-I want-ted to a-ask you, did you notice something strange lately?"

"No. Nothing at all."

"Alright then. Can sister and I come to the D-lab for a while? There is something we need to do."

"Sure."

"Fine."

"Bye Justin."

"S-see you."

After he ended the call, his face was much redder. Alice just smirked.

* * *

 **D-lab, sometime later**

The siblings entered the lab.

"Hi, Reese." "Oh, hi."

The blonde didn't look away from her computer.

 _"So, Justin, ask her."_ "W-why me?!" Justin wondered. _"First, you're her assistant and second, you like her. Plus I kinda **can't ask**!" _Alice reminded him. "It was your idea!" Justin snapped. Alice turned her angry glare away from him.

She once again wrote everything down and gave the paper to Reese. "Don't try to fool us. We know you, Max, Rex, and Zoe have something to do with those dinosaurs, since they all have one for themselves."

"I don't know what you mean," Reese replied. _"What?!"_

That made Alice even madder. "Moment! S-sister, c-calm down... No violence, okay? But if you do not know what we want to, how come there is information about the same dinosaurs that already appeared?" Justin wondered. _"What do you mean there?"_ Alice was curious. "In Reese's research," Justin answered. Reese quickly turned to him. They couldn't see into her eyes because the light reflected on her glasses, making her so much creepier. Justin trembled in fear.

"Justin."

He hid behind his sister.

"Did you read the records of my research?"

"N-no! No, no, no, no! Of course not! Why would I do that?" Justin anxiously lied. Reese sighed.

Then the D-team appeared in a bright light on the platform.

"Whaaaa?!" Surprised Komatsu siblings stared at them with their jaws down.

"Good news, Reese! We have the Pachycephalosaurus!" Max cheered before he noticed the siblings. "Guys? Wait, did Kyra tell you about _it_?" Rex asked them. "About what?"

"Nothing..."

Alice saw a golden card in Max's hand. _"Pachycephalosaurus?"_

"T-this is not possible! H-how could you appear out of nowhere?" Justin panicked. "Reese figured out that we can use a teleporter," Zoe explained. "B-but... Fine, I admit it, Reese is a pure genius." Reese only unnoticeably blushed.

Max put the card on Reese's desk.

"Justin. About my research..."

"I-I... I am so sorry, Reese!" Justin squeaked, "I... I did not want to! I-" "Just calm down. I'll examine the new card," Reese said, "and you two will just go home and will _not_ put your noses where they don't belong, okay?"

"O-okay!"

Justin and Alice headed out of the D-lab. It looked that everything is fine for D-team, but it actually didn't go that easily.

"That was a close one," Rex admitted. "Sorry," Max apologized, "if I didn't say anything about that Pachycephalosaurus, they wouldn't get suspicious." "No," Reese said, "we're all to blame. Hopefully, they have a common sense and they understand we can't tell them right now." "Aren't you mad at Justin, sis?" Zoe asked her sister. "No. I don't have time for that right now," Reese answered and turned back. She was about to take the golden card, but it wasn't there.

"Where is that card?" she wondered. "It's right here-What? It was there just a minute ago," Max said. The card was gone. "Alice," Rex realized.

They immediately called the siblings back. Alice was holding the card, couldn't look into others' eyes.

"Alice! We need that card!" Max snapped. "It's very important to us," Rex explained. "Moment. Tell us the truth and we will give back the card," Justin said. "I thought you already figured out," Reese admitted. "Yes, I did. I would believe that if it was not impossible."

"Impossible?" Max wondered, "fine, let me show you." He took some grey device from his fanny pack, his Dino-holder. Once he pushed on of the buttons, the small yellow animal changed into a beam that flew in Max's hand. In was a grey card with a picture of a Triceratops on it. Justin only blinked a few times. Then Max swiped the card through a hole in his Dino-holder and turned his partner Chomp into a little form.

"So, the card?" Rex wondered. Alice stepped back and put on her hoodie to avoid an eye contact. She was looking at the ground.

Then somebody took her hand. When she looked up she saw a pretty smile. _"Zoe?"_ "Can I?" she asked. Alice slowly lost her grip and let go of the card. A sadness ran through her body, she lost what she wanted so much. But then... Zoe swiped the golden card.

A little orange Pachycephalosaurus with a light on its head appeared at their feet.

Alice immediately hugged Zoe. _"Thank you. Thank you."_ Zoe could only laugh.

The Pachycephalosaurus jumped into Alice's arms.

"Sister, please, do not get attached to it. We can not keep it," Justin said. Alice just smirked. "Sister! Do not give it a name. It will be harder for you to let it go."

"A name?" Max wondered. "Oh, Alice, how will you call it?" cheerful Zoe asked her. "Tashi..." Justin growled. "Is that even a real name?" Rex wondered.

"I agree with Justin," Reese joined, "I'm sorry, Alice, but you can't keep the card." "That's means we have to enjoy some fun with her until we can," Zoe said. Alice smiled and nodded in agreement.

They were playing with Tashi the Pachycephalosaurus for a while, then she got tired. Zoe turned her back into a card.

Alice was smiling at everyone, thanking her friends. "Do not worry, we will not tell it to anyone," Justin assured others, "but if I understood correctly, Kyra knows it as well." "Yeah," Max answered, "Cole kinda told her." "And is there any possibility I can work on things related to _this_ with you, Reese?" Justin asked, his cheeks turned red. "Maybe a little," Reese replied, "but after we'll come back from Canada." Justin's eyes sparkled with happiness, he wrapped his hands around Reese. "Okay. Thank you! Thank you so much!"

When the siblings left the D-lab, Reese took the card from her sister.

"And where's Dr. Taylor?" Rex wondered. "Somewhere," Reese replied, "sis, you should go home and pack your stuff for a vacation." "How do you-" "I know you. You leave everything at the last minute. Max, Rex, if you two by any chance already finished the packing, can you help Zoe with it?" Zoe blushed once she realized that the boys would see _all_ of her clothes. "That's fine... I can do it myself," Zoe said. "We wouldn't sabotage it," Max tried to assure her, "and didn't do it yet."

"Alright. You three go home and I'll meanwhile analyze the card," Reese told them.

* * *

"I'm sorry I did that, but _she_ manipulated me..."


	3. The vacation

3 hours after Taken Down To Heaven got their accommodation, Ethan and Ryan took some time in private for themselves. Cole tried the same thing with Kyra, but he failed. He lied on the bed and almost fell asleep, but then Kyra entered his room.

"What?"

"Cole, did you see the smoke coming from that volcano on the island?" Kyra asked him. She looked kinda worried, that made Cole got up from the bad. They both looked out of the window. A smoke was really coming out of the volcano. "Holy dino…" "Cole, that's bad…" Kyra whispered. "Don't worry about it. It can't be that bad," Cole assured her. "I hope so…"

"Hey, don't you want something to eat?" he wondered. "I'm not really hungry, but I'd maybe bite something little," Kyra replied.

They left Cole's room. Heading through, they heard laughing and cheering. Cole immediately stopped. "Cole?" "I know those voices…" Slowly coming to the door with a number 1715, he put his ear on the door. He knew those voices very well. He knocked on the door.

After a while, a man looking similar to Cole opened the door. "Dad?" "Cole! Nice to see you again, son," he said, "oh, hello, Kyra." "Good afternoon, Dr. Taylor!" "Dad, what on earth are you doing here?" Cole wondered.

"Was that Cole's voice?" someone in the room asked. "Kid?" Cole went inside and saw Max, Rex, Zoe, Reese, Chomp, Ace, and Paris. An uncontrolled laugh started. Faces of all them had black childish drawings on them.

"Holy dino! Ha, ha! Kid! Why?! You're so cute! Ha, ha!" Cole had troubles with breathing for a while. "Hey!"

Cole took a deep breath. He turned to his father, realizing that he's the only one of them without those black lines. Cole grinned at him. "Perfect, dad!"

"Cole, this isn't funny," Rex said.

"What's going on here?" Kyra entering the room wondered. A wide smile appeared on her face when she the others. "Ree!" She ran to the scientist and hugged her. "H-hi, Kyra… So, you have a concert even here…" "I missed you so much! There are many things we have to talk about!" Kyra said. "You call me every day," Reese reminded her, "what do you want to talk about?" Kyra took her hands.

"No wonder you two broke up," Dr. Taylor admitted. "Like you have to remind me," his eldest son murmured, glaring at him, not understanding what he meant by that comment, "by the way, how come this strange coincidence happened?" "We're here on the vacation," his father answered, "taking a break from the work." "And being punished for even mentioning it," Zoe added. "That explains everything," Kyra admitted, "you look so cute." "I don't think so…" Max whispered.

Cole grinned once again. "I'm glad I taught dad that!" he laughed, "and the vacation was obviously a great idea. I'm sure dinos and those villains will do that too. There is no way that something would happen while you're here, right?"

"Looks like it's punishment time!" Dr. Taylor laughed. "What…?" Before Cole was able to do anything, he had black cat whiskers on his face. "Hey! What was that for?!" Cole snapped. "You broke the rule," Dr. Taylor explained. "How am I supposed to know?!" "I told you we can't mention it," Zoe reminded Cole. "That's karma," Max said. "For what?" Cole wondered. "That sarcasm, making fun of us," Rex theorized. "Stupid karma," Cole growled. "You're adorable, Cole," Kyra said. "Of course. As always, I look good in everything!" "Quit it, Primadonna," Reese said.

Then Cole felt pain in his leg. When he looked down he saw Chomp biting him. Cole picked him up from the floor. "Hi, little guy. Aren't you supposed to be a herbivore?" They were looking at each other. Chomp bit his nose. "Ouch! Hey! Welp, what do you think? Do I look good and even taste good, little guy?" Cole wondered. "They're so cute~" Kyra kneed on the floor and petted Paris. Ace was more interested in that new guy looking like Max.

"He likes you, bro," Max told his brother. "Can't we go already?" Zoe asked, "I can't wait." "You really don't have patience, do you?" Rex wondered. Zoe shook her head. "Where did you want to go before we came?" Kyra asked them. "To the hot spring," Zoe replied.

Even though Kyra isn't the smartest person, she immediately realized what would that mean, it could be her "chance".

"Can I go with you?" she asked. "No," Reese immediately answered her friend. "But Ree…" "I know what you want by that." Kyra's excited smile disappeared. "But…" "Reese, please. We haven't been with Kyra for a while. Let's have fun together," Zoe told her sister. Reese sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!"

Kyra hugged Reese again. "But please, hold you yourself back," Reese whispered, "especially in front of Zoe." "Anything for you," Kyra answered.

 _"Why do I must have the perverted friend crushing on me?"_ Reese asked herself.

"So, you'll rather go on a date with Reese than me, Kyra? Thank you, Reese, for taking away my girlfriend," Cole commented. " **Ex** -girlfriend," Kyra reminded him. "It isn't a date!" Reese snapped at him.

 _"Wait. A date with Ree?"_ Kyra thought, _"even Cole wishes me this happiness."_

"What about you, Cole?" Rex wondered. "Nope. You guys know me, I'm not made for relaxing," Cole replied, "I'm going to have a snack and then I'll take nap. Have fun, you guys. See ya." He headed out.

"Cole, wait," Reese said. "Forget it." "Cole, just come back," Dr. Taylor called him. "Nope." Cole left the room.

"He still has those whiskers, right?" Max laughed. "He said he looks good. Why should we care?" Reese wondered. "That was too harsh, Ree," Kyra told her. "Can't we start to have fun already?" Reese asked. Everyone cheered or smiled.

* * *

After he ate something little, he went out of the hotel. While his family was having fun and relaxing, he walked to the cost. There was no one around, he double checked.

Cole took off his shirt and shoes and jumped into the pure water. He dived for a while. When he swam to the surface his long hair was covering his right eye. Swimming made him feel better. It was a nice break from the stress the tour made him feel. He remembered that music is supposed to be fun in the first place.

He was never the type of relaxing by lying down, he needs something exciting, something to do.

He had an idea that once he'll come back home, he can go somewhere like this with his family. This beautiful thought was shortly interrupted by a roar and screams. They came from the hotel. "Holy dino... Kid! Kyra!"

He swam to the cost, took his shirt and shoes on and ran back to the hotel. His family was still there. "Guys I hope you're alright..."

When Cole was close enough to the hotel he saw it. He saw the source of the roar. An orange creature looking like it didn't come from this world. "Acrocanthosaurus..." Cole murmured, "no... No, no, no!"

* * *

Others already gathered in the D-team's room. "What do you mean you lost the key from the safe?" Max asked once again his father, "we need our Dino-holders!" "I'm sorry," Dr. Taylor apologized, "I don't know how that happened." "We don't have time for that you two," Rex reminded the Taylors. "Yeah," Zoe agreed, "we have to do something about it."

Kyra didn't say anything. She was staring at the floor. Reese noticed it first, but before she could ask her friend what's wrong, the door of the room 1715 opened and Cole rushed in.

"Guys! Are you alright?!" Cole asked them. Water was dripping from his hair, pants, and shoes. "Yeah, but we can't do anything," his brother replied.

"What?! You've gotta be freaking kidding me," Cole growled when his explained everything to him, "then why are we just standin' here?!"

Suddenly, they heard sobs, it was Kyra, she was crying. Reese came to her and put her hand on Kyra's shoulder. "Is everything okay?" she asked her. "No..." Kyra whispered. "Do you feel comfortable to tell us?" "Ree... Did you even see that thing?" Kyra wondered, her voice was shaking, "we have no chance... It... It can kill all of us... H-how many people are now falling into the despair, worrying about their life...?" Her body was trembling, more tears were running down her face. Cole felt so useless when he saw. He just couldn't do anything to cheer his ex-girlfriend.

"We _can_ do it!" Max yelled at her, "just don't lose hope."

"I'll go down to the lobby to get a new key," Dr. Taylor told them, "kids, will you take care of Kyra?" Everyone nodded as he left the room.

"I... I'm sorry..." came out of Kyra's mouth. "For what?" Zoe wondered. Kyra didn't answer, just continued crying. "I... I'm scared!" "You don't have to, we'll soon take care of it," Rex assured her.

"Kyra..." Reese put her arms around Kyra. "Ree... I'm... I'm so scared..." Kyra sobbed. "I know. Kyra, it'll be okay, I promise," Reese said. "How... you should know that?" Kyra wondered. "Because I believe in Zoe and the others," Reese explained, "once Dr. Taylor will get the key and others will have their Dino-holders, everything will be fine." She was hugging Kyra for a while to calm her down.

The crying slowly stopped, Kyra fell asleep. "What the heck? Is she really sleepin'?" Cole wondered. "She must be tired," Rex suggested. "Reese, do you think she'll be okay?" Zoe asked her sister. "She'll sure be. How I know her, she just needs to cry it away," Reese replied, still holding Kyra, "she should be fine."

* * *

Unknown to them, a pale black-haired boy around Cole's age was standing outside of the room 1715, listening to them. He was unnoticed by two Taylors that ran around him before. After he heard that Kyra is okay and footsteps coming up, he vanished in smoke, didn't even know Dr. Taylor saw him and recognized him in the last second.

* * *

The boy appeared in a house in Sanjo city. The room was full of people. There were two adult men and a woman standing, one almost teenage boy sitting on a couch.

"Cruz, anything new?" a brown-eyed woman, Zakuro Shiraki-Shinori with pitch black hair and a little-damaged glasses asked the boy. "They're in trouble again," the boy named Cruz replied. "Who? The owners or guardians?" one of the men wondered. He had a short light hair and emerald eyes, his name was Phoebus Kato, nicknamed Phoeb. "It isn't a serious problem. One of the guardians' mistake, but we can't blame him," Cruz explained. "Let me guess, Spike screwed up something," woman's golden-eyed husband Sora Shinori laughed. "I wouldn't call it like that," Cruz admitted.

"They will be fine," a brunette boy Michael Miharu suggested, "we should be more worried about Zepar's plans." "You have a point."

"But wait, why did he tell us those things?" Zakuro wondered. "Reese told him it can have something to do with the crystals," Sora reminded her. "But she doesn't know we know about it," Michael said, "why?" "To protect her," Cruz answered, "Zepar can be after us. Not even Aki and Lucy know about our meetings. He doesn't want to put them in danger."

"The worst is that even if we wanted we can't keep the owners out of danger," Zakuro said. "But that's why it's our duty to protect them," Phoeb reminded her, "even if it costs our lives. Even if it means to end up like Komatsu."

"Cruz, is Dengyo okay in Akuno?" Sora asked him, "he didn't come back home last week." His wife didn't look good when he mentioned her son. "Si, Zepar just gave him a mission," Cruz replied, "similar to mine, to stalk that organization that goes against the three owners." "Cruz, I know you have a lot of troubles, but please watch over Den for me," Zakuro asked him.

"Don't worry, Zakuro. I will," Cruz assured her.

* * *

" _She_ was always like this."


	4. Just a memory

Akuno, a dark place, its existence is unknown to the most people. Akuno, a dark place, an underground base of the queen of darkness. Akuno, home of _Zepar's_ followers.

All six of them were gathered in the throne room, even Akuno's prisoner. The queen herself asked for that. Cruz Makuto, the boy who spied on D-team, stayed with the prisoner, a little pale-skinned, dark-haired girl with a terrible scar across her right eye, Damita, his little sister. Then there were two siblings with unguessable age next to them, a gingered blue-eyed girl, Mary, and her black-haired older brother, Drack. A long-black-haired boy, called Dengyo Shiraki, was standing further away from them. And a pink-haired emerald-eyed girl, Kami Ike, was beside the throne, where a strange dark power stayed, Zepar.

"Your majesty, the owners are very strong, they won against that organization so many times," Cruz told Zepar. "But that isn't because of that organization is weak," Kami objected. "I agree with Kami," Dengyo said, "obtaining of the cards is more like a race than fight. The fastest wins." "The organization isn't weak, they... They are..." Kami couldn't continue. Her eyes fell on her shoes, she knew there is something wrong.

"So, Majesty, when can we attack?" Mary wondered. "Slow down, Mary. Zepar obviously has a plan to destroy all of them," Drack interrupted his sister. "D-destroy...?" Damita murmured.

 **"It will be fine, but only if everything will be according to the plan,"** Zepar said, **"now go! Princess, you stay here."** Everyone but Kami left the throne room.

"What is it, Zepar?" Kami wondered. **"Is something wrong with you?"** Zepar asked her. "I just feel strange talking about what's going on now," Kami replied, "I can't stop a weird feeling that I know _them_. That organization..." **"Don't worry about that,"** Zepar told her.

The dark energy changed into a person, an older grey-haired woman with dark eyes. She came closer.

 **"Don't forget who your real family is, princess. Remember that I treated you like my own daughter for hundred years."**

Kami didn't understand why is she telling that to her, but she didn't object.

* * *

 **Surface, Midnight**

Dengyo entered his home. Someone immediately hugged him. Zakuro.

"Dengyo... You're okay," she sobbed into his shoulder. "M-mom..." "I'm so glad you're back..."

"Sorry for making you worried," he apologized, "I was too busy last two weeks. I think Zepar got suspicious of me." Zakuro put her hands on the cheeks of her son. "Maybe I should-" Dengyo was speechless once he saw tears running down his mother's face. "Den..."

A golden-eyed boy in pajamas with long blue hair came to them. "Bro, you're back..." he murmured. "Kenji...? Shouldn't you sleep by this time?" Dengyo wondered. "Hey! I'm as old as you! Why you can be two weeks away from home and I can't?!" Kenji snapped, "that's not fair-" He stopped his words when Zakuro turned to him. His stepmother's tears made him feel uncomfortable. "Zakuro...?"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Sora wondered when entered the room. "Zakuro! Why...?" "I'm just happy," she explained, "Dengyo is back..." She wiped her eyes.

"I shouldn't be here for a long time," Dengyo said, "I'm sorry, but I'm doing that even for your own good." "Den... I won't let you... No one will take you away from me ever again, Dengyo... I won't allow that..."

* * *

 **Akuno**

Cruz and Damita waited in front of the throne room for Kami. Once she stepped out of there she didn't look happy. "Kami, is something wrong?" Cruz wondered. "No... I should not worry about that. I can't forget who my real family is..." Kami replied. "That... is what Zepar says..." Damita murmured, "not you..." "Kami, this isn't right," Cruz told her, "you should never forget who _your_ family is!" "Like you didn't do that," Kami said.

Damita started to tremble. "Go, Damita." She obeyed her older brother.

"You know that's different," he growled. "Remember that Zepar treated me like her own daughter the whole time." "Kami!" Cruz shouted at her. "You forgot your family," Kami reminded him, "you hate them. You have no right to give advice-" "They weren't our parents!" Cruz yelled at her, "they never acted like that. They treated Damita like a trash, didn't give a damn shit about her! They could have killed her!"

Kami noticed that Cruz was crying, but she was still so cold.

"I have no one else," she said. "Shut up! There is still someone! I'm not sure how, but I know somebody still cares about you except for me and I promise I'll find them," Cruz promised.

"Cruz..."

"You know them. Don't you remember 7 years ago? You recognized some of the guardians. You refused to attack Zakuro."

"I'm sorry, Cruz, I just can't remember..."

* * *

 **Cruz's room, later**

Damita was sitting on her brother's bed, Cruz was standing beside, still mad.

"Are you okay...?" Damita asked him. "Si... We must help Kami to snap out of Zepar's tricks. For some reason, she knows what will happen, but doesn't remember why or anyone she 100% knows," Cruz said. "Show her..." "What?" "Show her..." Damita quietly repeated, "someone she... should recognize..." "Great idea, sis," Cruz admitted, "but who else than Zakuro?" "That organization... She knows them... Somehow..."

The door opened. The gingered girl was standing there. "Well, well, well, shouldn't you be in your cell?" she wondered. "Mary, get out!" Cruz snapped. "She's right," Drack that appeared next to his sister joined. "No way! Even though you treat her better than _them_... I won't let you hurt her!" Cruz objected.

Mary came to Damita and grabbed her hair, forcing her to stand up. "You know what waits for you if you won't obey us," Mary told her. Then a slap sounded through the room. "Damita!"

Damita's cheek was totally red, she put her hand there. "It's... still better than with Makutos..." she murmured. "Damita, stop saying that! Drack, please, don't hurt her. You're brother just like me. Would you let Mary in trouble?" Cruz asked Drack.

"Fine, but just for now," Drack said. "Gracias..."

When the siblings left, Cruz walked towards Damita. "Does it hurt?" "A little..."

Cruz sighed and touched his necklace with a cross.

"Go to my bed," he told Damita, "I can sleep on the floor. You deserve bigger comfort than I do. We'll find out what to do with Kami's memories tomorrow, maybe Dengyo can help too." "Okay... Good night... Cruz..."

* * *

 **Kami's room**

She was standing in the middle of her room, still thinking: _"Why can't I remember? What can't I remember?"_

"So many names are running through my head, but I can't say any of them... My real family...? Cruz is right, I must remember, but what? Who?"

She came to her bed and fell on it, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

 **Several weeks later**

Cruz tried to find a moment that would bring Kami's memories back, but he didn't feel like any of them would do that. When he already felt it's useless, something interesting happened, a theme park opened in Sanjo city. He remembered that Kami mentioned something like that a few years ago, maybe that can help.

Cruz brought her to the dinosaur theme park. "Cruz, what do you want?" Kami asked once they got there, "isn't this some kind of date?" "N-no! I just thought it can bring some memories of yours," he explained. "And what about Zepar? She will 100% find us leaving like that to have fun strange." "Fortunately, D-team is here, so, I told her we'll spy on them."

"Fine."

Cruz took Kami's hand and dragged her to the attractions. "Cruz, wait. I don't have a mood for something like _this_ ," Kami told Cruz, looking terrified from the giant rollercoaster leaning on a Supersaurus. He stopped. "This isn't for me," she repeated. "If you think so..."

Then Kami noticed them, the D-team. Max, Zoe, and Dr. Taylor ran to the rollercoaster, unlike them, Rex and Max's mom stayed near Cruz and Kami.

She was awkwardly watching them. _"Why do I have a strange feeling like I know them?"_ she thought. Rex then turned to a weird looking island in the ocean.

One Kami's look at it caused her head to hurt, pound, and spin. She felt happy, but at the same time scared of something or someone but in a good way. She took her head. "Kami!" "I'm fine..."

"Did you remember something?" Cruz wondered. "Maybe... I feel like I must do... homework..." Kami said. Cruz only laughed. "But seriously... This isn't funny," Kami told him. "Do you think it's a part of your memories?" Cruz asked her. "Very likely," Kami replied, "this place seems to work."

* * *

Unknown to them or the others, Cole and Kyra entered the D-lab, they finally came back from their tour.

"And the rockstar's back in town!" Cole yelled at the whole place. He expected the whole crew, but the only person waiting for them was Reese upgrading the Dino-holders. "Cut it out, Hollywood," Kyra growled at her ex-boyfriend, but then she did the same thing as him.

Reese totally ignored them. "Oh c'mon!" The ex-couple came to their friend. "Hey, no welcome party?" Cole wondered.

"Get out!" Reese angrily murmured. "Ree! What did we do to you?" Kyra sadly asked. Reese nervously sighed. "You nothing. But..." She stood up and turned to Cole. " _Your_ father was supposed to help we the Dino-holders! But _your_ brother and the others dragged him to the 'Dinosaur Land'! And I forgot to mention that it was my sister's _great_ idea." "Welp, it seems like dude is an angel," Cole commented. "That's why you're mad," Kyra realized, "you wanted to go with Zo and the others, but they left you here. We can go together." She took Reese's hands. "No, thanks," Reese replied. "Ree... Is that because I'm not Zo?" Kyra wondered, "I understand it. You care about your little sister more than about me." "Not today, Kyra. I worked the whole day and finished a while ago, my back hurts..." "Do you want massage?" "Thanks, Kyra, but no..."

Cole picked up the Dino-holder with a yellow lightning. When he turned it on several red flashing lights on the screen scared him. "Did I break it?" Reese took the Dino-holder once she heard a beeping sound. "A dinosaur?" Her blood ran cold, her eyes widen in fear when she realized those red lights are.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Kyra wondered. Reese grabbed other two Dino-holders and quickly headed away. "Wait! Where are you-" "Others are in danger." She left the lab. Kyra and Cole followed her.

* * *

There was chaos all over the place. Most of the people were already gone. Dinosaurs were running around. Reese and the others were fortunately on time with the Dino-holders, so D-team and their partners were able to change all those dinosaurs into cards. Cruz and Kami hid to be safe. Cruz wanted to leave, but Kami couldn't, this moment felt important to her and after a while, she understood why.

Two kids joined the battle. A black-haired boy with black eyes, brown hat, goggles, and a red 'A' logo on his clothes, and a pink-haired emerald-eyed younger girl with the same symbol on her clothes. Kami's head hurt even more.

"Kami, are you alright?" Cruz asked her. "They... They are..." Kami's breath got faster. Cruz knew that was too much. He took her hand and teleported back to Akuno.

"Kami?" Her body was trembling. "Why?" she asked, "why can't I remember?! That boy... I can't..." "Maybe this will help," Cruz said as he gave her a yellow device he had the whole time. She pressed a button and it turned on. It was a projector, a hologram appeared.

Kami watched the same girl she saw a minute ago. "C'mon, Laura," someone called her. "Coming," the girl answered, then she turned back and waved to her parents, "bye, mom, bye dad!" Finally, she ran somewhere to the camera.

"What?" Kami was totally confused.

The video replayed.

"C'mon, Laura!" "Coming. Bye, mom, bye dad!"

It didn't help her. It played again.

"C'mon, Laura!" "Coming. Bye, mom, bye dad!"

A tear ran Kami's face.

When the video played for the 4th time she opened her mouth and said: "C'mon, Laura! Coming. Bye, mom, bye dad! Rod..."

"Kami?" "No... My real name is Laura Z," Kami corrected him. "Laura?" Cruz wondered, "that's a beautiful name." "But Zepar can't find out I have my memories back," Kami told him, "we don't know what she can do about it. But... What would she do to them? My parents can't be here and my brother... Rod is already dead..."

"Laura?" "I was here before, they are my family... The organization... The Alpha Gang..." Kami... Laura was slowly realizing who she really is.

"But they forgot about me... When Rod disappeared I tried to find him, but no one tried to find me. They don't even care... Grandpa is able to travel in time, but he didn't do anything to find me..."

* * *

Zepar called everyone in the throne room after one hour. She had a plan to get rid of the organization, but Kami couldn't hold back, she spoke up: "There is no reason to hurt them!" **"Why? They are useless."** "Kami is right," Cruz objected, "I kinda thought... The organization has nothing to do with your plans and their nonpresence in the future would affect the past." Zepar growled in anger, but she agreed.

Cruz unnoticeably to Zepar smiled at Kami.

* * *

"Is that _her_ power?"


	5. Broken mind

Despite your life can seem happy, your emotions and past aren't like a fairy tale. Behind that sweet smile is a devastating experience.

During all of D-team's adventures, even Zoe's best friend Susan Ogata noticed there's something strange happening behind the scenes. Zoe was hiding everything from her, Sue hates secrets. She had to know more.

When the night fell over the Sanjo city, Sue decided to sneak from home to catch her friend off guard to tell her the truth. It was nine. The shorter brunette with brown eyes and glasses took a flashlight in case of need and went out of her room. She knew she's out of danger, every day between eight and ten her uncle was in his office, her cousins Ema and Otto were in their rooms, and her father was talking with his wife and sister in the dining hall. Sue sneaked slowly through the dark hall of the huge house, using the flashlight. A strange rumbling sounded behind her. She jumped and quickly turned. A girl with also brown hair and glasses pushed accidentally something on the floor. Sue couldn't see exactly what it was and she didn't care. The girl had a dark brown, long, wavy hair, Ema Wada, the first child and an only daughter of the mayor of Sanjo city, Sue's cousin.

"The hell are you doing here, cousin?!" Sue quietly snapped. "Isn't that what I should ask you?" Ema wondered. "Fine, great mayor's daughter, I'm goin' to get the truth out of Zoe," Sue explained, "and you?" "I wanna visit my best friend just like you," Ema replied. "I see, your dad won't allow you to see Micheal Miharu out of school," Sue realized, "your dad sucks though." "Yes, he does about this," Ema surprisingly admitted, "Miharu is my friend since we were babies. Neighbour the whole time I lived in Luminary..." Sue was speechless. There was nothing in her store to cheer her older cousin up.

As Ema said, she used to be live in a village Luminary near Sanjo city with her mother and brother. Ema didn't know much about her father or her mother's family that lives even now in Sanjo city. She used to live in the village until her ninth birthday, then her life completely changed. Her mother forgave her husband and brother and her family moved to Sanjo city, leaving Ema's best and only friend behind, he later moved there as well, but it wasn't the same as before. Ema Wada an ordinary girl from an ordinary village suddenly became a mayor's rich daughter. It took her some time to get used to father's huge house and new classmates. But people actually liked her, she made a new friend very quickly. The person that wasn't able to say even their own name at the time, the person hated by their twin brother, Alice Komatsu.

Not even one year after that, someone set Ogata family's house on fire. It was in the middle of a dreamless night when Sue was wakened up by her parents' voices. The fire was all around, the house was falling apart. Sue got up and tried to run away, but it was hard. She couldn't breathe, running was nearly impossible for her. She tripped. The temperature made her dizzy. She nearly collapsed, she was crying. Sue couldn't stand the hot air around, she fainted. Once she woke up she was in this house. Ema's mother offered her brother and his family to stay at their house. The cousins live together since then. Sue hated all of those too rich things sometimes, but she had a home.

Both brunettes heard a door opening and mayor's voice: "Who's there?" "We should get the hell outta here," Sue whispered to her cousin. Before Ema even nodded in agreement, Sue ran to the main door and quickly opened it. Ema followed her. Once they both were outside, they sighed and smiled at each other.

"Guess I'm gonna pay for breaking the hell _you_ broke there," Sue commented, "as always..." "I hope he won't be too mad at us," Ema said, "well, good luck, cousin." "Just make sure you won't get in trouble. The great mayor Wada wouldn't be happy if his perfect daughter would get caught doing something illegal."

The cousins left each other, heading to their best friends.

* * *

It was so late when Sue got to her target. The most difficult challenge was right in front of her. She started to climb up to Zoe's opened window, it wasn't the first time Sue tried that. Sue grabbed the ledge and got in the window. She jumped down inside the room, pushing something on the floor, making a sound. It was dark. The pink-haired girl and her pet were lying on the bed, already sleeping.

"Aww, girl, really?" Sue whispered to herself, "I'm going all the way here and for nothing. The hell..." When her eyes fell on her sleeping friend she felt her cheeks turning red. _"She's... She's beautiful... As always."_ She melted inside, something down there felt... hot. The pretty face of her best friend made her heart skip a beat. "The hell is this feelin'...? Like my heart is in flames. Welp, since I'm here I guess _it_ can't hurt anything, right?" Sue tried to assure herself.

She silently came to the bed, leaning to her friend with her lips ready. She only wanted to...

The door opened. Sue immediately straighten up. That sound made that thing she pushed on the floor led them there. Sue, panicking inside, realized who opened the door. Reese with kinda worried expression stared at her. "Sue? You again?" she wondered. "Y-yep..." Sue, not really sure, replied, "I wanted to get some info out of Zoe about those hell weird events. I kinda didn't expect her to sleep already." Sue was pretty nervous at the time. Reese interrupted her at the worst possible time. Sue couldn't get it out of her mind, what would she think when she'd figure it out? Would she be mad? Confused? Would she even mind?

The train of Sue's thoughts was stopped by another strange sound that came from another room. _"Welp, gravitation works even better tonight... Everything's falling according to plan,"_ Sue thought. "Oh, don't tell me..." Reese whispered. "Okay, I won't tell you," Sue commented. They headed to Reese's room where the sound came from.

Once Reese opened the door, she wasn't surprised to see _her_. Out of all the people, _she_ was the type to do that. The singer imitated Sue's plan and climbed into her best friend's room. "Hi, Ree!"

"The hell?"

"Oh, not again..." Reese sighed and unnoticeably facepalmed.

"Who the hell's that?" Sue wondered, she had a feeling like she knows that girl, but couldn't remember, "I didn't know you have a stalker." "Oh, we don't know each other?" the excited visitor asked, "my name is Kyra Komatsu." She took Sue's hand, smiling from ear to ear. "Sue Ogata... Wait! I know who you are. Alice's older sister!" Sue realized. _"Her personality explains why Alice is so embarrassed everytime anyone mentions her..."_

"Guess I'll go home," she said, "I have no reason to stay here any longer. Bye." Sue turned and left the room. She knows that face Kyra made on Reese. It was better for Sue to leave them alone.

"Kyra, hope you have a good reason to rubber into my in the middle of the night," Reese told Kyra, "and I won't take you wanted to see me as a good one-" She stopped talking when she saw tears in Kyra's eyes. "Kyra?"

"Ree... I-I..." Kyra could only sob. _"What the-She's like that again..."_

"Kyra, just breathe and tell me what's wrong." "I can't... sleep..." Kyra replied between sobs. "Is that all?" Reese wondered, "you didn't have to rubber into my room for that." "But..." "I know this. When I can't sleep I go to drink some water and look at the stars to clear my mind." "No..." Kyra murmured, "I already... slept, but... I had a nightmare..."

"Nightmare?" _"She's just overdramatizing again. But why did she made her way here?"_

"Was coming into my room necessary?" Reese asked her, "you know I hate when you're doing this, Lucy." Kyra started to cry. Reese immediately realized what she said. Kyra's second, the name of her mother was tabu in front of her, only her father called her like that. "I'm sorry, Kyra..."

"It was..." came out of Kyra's mouth, "about... _that day_..." Those words finally caught Reese's attention. _"Well done, Reese. You did that even worse for her by reminding her of him. I have to know my boundaries..."_

"He... He... Whaaagh! I... Ha... Um... Whaaghaaagh!" Kyra cried even more. "Kyra..." She ran into Reese's arms. "I-I... I miss him so much, Ree! I wanna see him again... Again... To be with him..."

Reese gasped in fear. She knew the despair in Kyra's eyes, she was smiling. Reese remembered that creepy smile, she realized what's Kyra planning to do. Kyra put a knife out of her jacket and put it near her wrist. Reese has quick reflexes, she grabbed Kyra's wrist before she was able to cut her veins. Reese felt a fast cutting pain in her hand.

"Ah!"

Kyra dropped the knife when she noticed blood of her best friend. "Ree... You..." Reese was so pale, the blood made her feel dizzy, she felt like she's going to throw up. Her breath was getting faster as her blood was leaving her body. "Ree! I'm terribly sorry... I... I must do something!" Kyra took Reese's bleeding hand, found the bandages in her pockets of her jacket and bandages her friend's wound.

Reese totally silent. She covered her mouth and turned away. "Don't worry. As a nurse in training I know what to do," Kyra tried to assure her.

"Ha... Kyra... Don't ever do this again..." Reese said after a while, "I won't always be there to save you... Ow..." "I'm glad you finally spoke up," Kyra admitted, "I'm so so so sorry, Ree, I never thought-My mind went totally black. A voice in my head told me to do that, I just wanted to see _him_..." "It's fine... Sorry... I think I'm going to-" Reese ran out of the room, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Just like Ivi, she's afraid of blood... Why again...? Why can't I control my dark self, dad? Why do I hurt people I love...? I don't wanna... I don't wanna do that!"

* * *

Kyra wasn't always like this. She had control over herself and wasn't able to hurt, but it changed after a certain event. Three years ago Kyra's father and a gingered woman went to the door. Alice unnoticed by them watched their romantic kiss. "Why?" she asked. They both looked at her in surprise. "You...? Oh, little girl, don't bother about this. No one even cares what you want to say," the woman said, pat Alice's hair. Alice's father didn't do anything. The woman left the house.

Alice was full of anger, her father cheated on her mom, she was sure. This wasn't the first time she saw him with that woman. Then those three words Alice regretted for a long time slipped out of her mouth: "I hate you!"

"Ally...? What are you saying?" Alice quickly turned around, her older sister Kyra, her little brother Justin, and her twin Nicolas, all three of her siblings were standing behind her. "What the... Sis, can you explain this?!" Nicolas snapped. "I-I am sure s-she has a logical explanation for this, right sister?" Justin not wearing his glasses yet said. Alice couldn't answer.

Not long after that the father and Kyra went in the city, it was raining, but on their way, somebody surprised them in a dark alley. Someone with a pistol in their hand, pointing it on Komatsu. "Lucy, run away," he told Kyra. It was too late, they pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Komatsu. Everything in front of Kyra's eyes went black, she couldn't think, she was afraid. Before she knew her legs carried her quickly back home.

* * *

Not even an hour later all four siblings were waiting in the hospital's corridor. The operation ended. Wendy, the black-haired doctor was staring in the mirror into her red right and black left eyes, realizing what she could have done differently to save him. "Don't bother about that," her blond colleague told her, "it's maybe the first death that happened to you, but it isn't last." "That's a terrible thought, Matt..." she murmured. "Wendy... This is the life, everything is terrible," Matt said. "But... He was my friend, Matt... How can I now go and tell his family that I let him die?" Wendy wondered. "It wasn't your fault. He lost too much blood. If someone called sooner we could do more. By the way, I have an idea. I'm more experienced in this, so I'll tell them about that, but the next somebody dies, you'll face, okay?" Matt laughed. "This isn't funny, Matt! I won't let anyone else die! Not anymore!" Wendy yelled.

Wendy was watching how her colleague is going to break hearts of the family of the man she let die. One of his daughters immediately panicked. Tears streaming down her face, all those words coming out of girl's mouth: "No... Dad! I-I wanna see him! I wanna be with him!" She was running away, but she ran into Wendy. Kyra hugged her and continued crying. "I... I wanna _die_! Please, _kill me_! If I'll be dead I can be with him. Please! _Just kill me already_!" Everything the girl said was cutting through Wendy's heart and soul, she tried to cheer her up, but it was useless.

She wanted to die...

Something wasn't right with that girl, she needed help.

Wendy had to do something... She couldn't... She went outside the hospital, sat on a bench and cried. She let him die.

Someone came to her and put their hand on her shoulder. "Wendy?" She turned to the source of the female voice. A dark red-haired woman was giving her a compassion glare, she was smoking. "Lucy..." She was maybe the worst person Wendy could have met at the time, wife of the man that died in front of her. Wendy immediately turned away.

"Don't blame yourself. You did what you could," Lucy told her. "I'm sorry, Lucy... Is Kyra okay?" Wendy wondered. "No..." defeated Lucy replied. "She needs help!" "A mental hospital? No way. I know my children. Kyra can't be without her family." "So, you're gonna take care of all of them by yourself?" Wendy asked her. "Yes. I already gave Justin's crystal to Reese to be his guardian. I must protect Kyra more than ever before." "I'll help you," Wendy offered, "I know how it feels like. Zakuro went through a similar situation." "Wendy, you're..." "I am your friend, Lucy. Don't forget."

"Thank you, Wendy..." Lucy gave her friend a big smile.

* * *

"But why? Why you?"


	6. Origins of the last crystal

**Once again we're at the end. This time I wanna thank to new readers I know the names of like Krilin, Eclipse, mravila2001, and Seraphina.**

* * *

 _Guardian - a person that is supposed to protect the certain owner of the legendary crystal, a person close to them..._

 _The guardian is chosen once the crystal is given to them by another guardian. 7 years before D-team's big adventure, all 11 guardians gathered near the lake, not even knowing what is waiting for them. The gathering was the idea of the guardian of water and earth, Jeff Miharu. The guardian of fire and space, Zakuro Shiraki, was the most suspicious of him since she knew what he has done._

 _"Are we really all?" Sora wondered. "Sure," Dr. Owen replied, "11, right?" "Jeff, talk already," Zakuro growled at her friend's boyfriend. "Zakuro... Please... Calm-" "Don't think I'll act friendly," she interrupted Wendy, "I won't forgive him!" "What did I expect?" Jeff asked, "you've always been like this even when we dated." "You-"_

 _"Stop!" Wendy yelled at them. Everyone turned to her in surprise, she always was so shy._

 _"You still don't get it, huh?" A knife materialized in Jeff's hand. "There's only one reason I'm doing this." After he smirked, a grey-haired woman appeared behind him. "You traitor!" Sora snapped. "Try to understand me," Jeff said. "Understand?" Dr. Taylor asked him, "you joined the enemy." Jeff gave them a determined look. He turned around and tried to stab Zepar standing behind him, but she was faster. She dodged and pushed Jeff away. He fell to the ground._

 _"Jeff!"_

 _ **"Well, well, well. I can't believe you actually came here."**_

 _"But you're the one who's in a trap. All 11 of us are here to fight you, Zepar!" Jeff said as he stood up. "That wasn't the greatest idea, Jeff," young Reese told him, "she can now attack all of us." "Never mind..."_

 _ **"Give me crystals. Give me crystals and the owners will live!** **You don't want to see your loved ones dead, right?"**_

 _"There's no way you'll get them!" Aki said. "Yeah!" Lucy agreed, "we won't give up that easily!" "Exactly," Zakuro joined, "even if it means to die!" "Die...? Seriously...?" Phoeb nervously asked. **"I don't remember you three being so determined,"** Zepar admitted, **"when we first met you were so weak and scared. I see. It's because you're mothers now. That naive motherly love makes you fight to protect. How stupid."** "Can you stop your speech already?" Komatsu wondered, "it's so boring..." **"If you think so..."**_

 _Zepar clicked her fingers, in another moment Drack and Mary stood in front of them ready to attack them. "This should be fun," Mary devilishly laughed. "Killing the guardians," Drack said, "interesting idea." **"Of course, I would enjoy more if you'd be alive and watched the owners die!"**_

 _"Stop this already!" Wendy snapped, "why...? What's your purpose?"_

 _ **"Do I really have to explain everything? Fine. I am here from the very beginning, I and my little sister ruled this universe, the whole cosmos. But she had bigger power than me and was so foolish. She fell in love with Sikers Grey and built a town with him. Our power was stored in several items, the legendary crystals she gave him are one of them. She had more. Then a certain event occurred, known as the Greyholt incident. The power of the fire crystal got out of his hands and killed my sister while the city burned down, with my little help of course. Desperately wanting to undo his actions, he asked me to bring her back. I wanted his daughter as an exchange, but an innocent girl took her place. Isn't that a little bit unfair that my sister as the younger one had the power? I want the power that belongs to me back! And you're just in my way!"**_

 _"Well, now. Do you want to die slowly or quickly?" Drack asked the guardians. "Why waste our time asking, Drack?" Mary wondered, "let's do it slowly of course." A strange glass full of bloody red liquid materialized in her hand. "This potion is a very effective poison. If only one drop touched your skin it would rush underneath it so fast, paralyzing your whole body, making your eyes, nose, mouth, everything bleeding out, destroying all of your organs, slowly killing you. Then who wants to be first? Lucy? Zakuro?" Everyone had goosebumps from Mary's words. When her eyes fell on Zakuro, Sora stood in front of her, Mary made a step back. "Kill me if you want," Zakuro commented, "at least I won't see you ever again." "You little-" Mary wanted to run to her and throw the poison at her, but Phoeb Kato stepped in her way._

 _"No, no. Not today, Mary." "Get out of my way, Phoebus!" Mary yelled at him. "I know you won't hurt me," Kato said. "Phoeb..." Mary was backing off. She just couldn't._

 _ **"So useless. Kami Ike!"** Zepar called. The pink-haired appeared from a smoke next to Zepar, holding a whip._

 _"Kami!"_

 _ **"Attack!"**_

 _Kami was heading towards the guardians, ready to attack. Komatsu came closer to her. "Hey, Kam! It's me! Remember?" Kami whipped the whip, Komatsu stepped back. Kami's eyes looked so empty, not like he and Phoeb knew them._

 _ **"Oh, she doesn't know anything."** "Nothing at all?" Wendy wondered._

 _Kami's empty eyes fell on Zakuro, on her glasses, on glasses of Haru Shiraki, Zakuro's father. "Haru...?" came out of Kami's mouth._

 _Zakuro gasped once she heard her. "D-did you know him...?" she asked Kami quietly. Kami stopped. "Did you know my father?!" Zakuro repeated. "Your... Father...? No... You can't be..." Kami's eyes were filled with tears, staring at Zakuro._

 _"Zak... I... I remember."_

 _Kami started to cry, fell on her knees, grabbed her head. Her appearance was quickly changing between her old and young age. "I remember everything..."_

 _The guardians felt sorry for her, but only one's legs moved closer. "Hey, are you okay?" Reese asked Kami. Kami looked up at her. "Huh...? R-Re-Ah!" "How can we help you?"_

 _Zepar smirked. This was a perfect opportunity. In another moment she was facing Reese. Before she was able to do something, Zepar put her hands around Reese's neck and lifted her off the ground._

 _"Reese! Put her down!"_

 _Reese tried to struggle, but it was pointless, it was hard for her to breathe. Then a horrific scene appeared in front of her eyes._

 _Her sister was lying there, lifeless, breathless. "No..." The blood was everywhere, making Reese feel dizzy._

 _She sensed lightning, felt blowing wind, heard a strange sound. Zepar let her go._

 _Reese's body hit the ground, her glasses fell off. She couldn't see what's going on. She was able to do nothing, but cry. That bad feeling she had since Zepar appeared was gone, she was no longer there._

 _Reese covered her eyes, let all the tears fall. She kept on sobbing, repeating those same words: "I don't wanna do this anymore. Please. I don't wanna..." Until someone's arm wrapped around her. "It will be fine, Reese," Aki's voice tried to assure her._

* * *

The morning sunlight shone at Reese, waking the researcher up. It took her a while to snap out of her dream, her nightmare.

She opened her mouth and whispered: "I don't want to do this anymore...?"

When she opened her eyes, she realized all the events of yesterday. Her sister and the others traveled through time and saved her twice, they saved the whole cosmos. They destroyed Zepar.

She got up and took a green crystal. After what Zepar showed her, she wanted to give up on the post of Zoe's guardian, but then she realized she's the only one who can protect her. Reese locked all of her emotions inside to avoid Zepar ever using it against her.

 _"No. You can't understand me! Why can't you feel the same?! Why don't you cry? Why are you so emotionless?!"_ she remembered Zoe's words from yesterday. Rex and the others were now gone, everyone was so upset about that, everyone but Reese. She kept everything inside as always.

Reese immediately forgot about that once she realized her hair are messy again. She only sighed and headed to the bathroom.

Even one hour later she hasn't seen her little sister, not even her parents saw her. It seemed weird. Reese knew she must do something, not because she's Zoe's guardian but because she's her sister.

When she came to the door from Zoe's room, she heard a cry. It didn't calm her down. Reese knocked.

* * *

The researcher headed to the D-lab. Her usual mood was back, her sister was okay, sad but fine.

Reese didn't even know what waits for her there. When she entered the main room she noticed a strange dark cloud of power... It was calling her name. She knew not to do that, but this suspicious phenomenon made her do that. It can help her, this power belongs to _her_. That means she can open the timewarp by this...? To bring all three back together... She came to it, stretched her hand to it, and touched it. Her memory and mind were totally blank since then like she passed out.

After she snapped out of this state, she was holding a dark-colored crystal.

"What the..."

Before she could realize it someone spoke up: **"Thank you so much for your help."** "My help?" That voice was too familiar to her. The voice that makes her nightmare a nightmare.

Zepar.

That devilish looking woman was standing in the lab. Reese couldn't move a muscle, she was shocked by that impossible scene. D-team destroyed her, didn't they?

 **"Surprised? Me too. I never expected you to deal with the devil."**

"A deal? I would never do that!" Reese snapped. **"Yes you would, because everything would come back, just like your sister wishes."**

"No... You're supposed to be dead." **"Yes, but you brought me back. My power is limited, but you make me stronger."**

It took some time for Reese to snap out her shock, she realized what she must do.

She called all the guardians.

"There is... Something I have to tell you..." Reese showed the crystal to 9 guardians. They had nothing to say.

"I'm sorry I did that, but _she_ manipulated me..." Reese apologized. " _She_ was always like this," Cruz confirmed, "is that _her_ power?" "But why? Why you?" Lucy asked.

"Because I created this... Last crystal," Reese replied. "But Zepar was-" "Destroyed... I know, but this brought her back," Reese interrupted Dr. Owen. "Why? Traitor!" Phoeb snapped. "Phoeb, wait," Zakuro spoke up, "I'm sure she didn't mean it a bad way." "I want to believe that too," Aki joined, "what was your motive?" "She wants everything to _come back_ ," Reese answered. "Zepar?" Miharu wondered. "No, Zoe. I thought that energy I found here can somehow help. That they would be able to travel back, but I fell for that stupid trick. Love and hope won't be able to do miracles like this one."

"Don't blame yourself. Zepar survived the battle without your 'help', one of those cosmos stones was recreated, the black one. She could live only as a normal human," Cruz tried to assure her.

"If I get it... You created this thing to make your sister and her friends happy?" Sora asked her. Reese could only guilty nodded. "So, you did that for Max and the others?" Dr. Taylor spoke up. "Yes." "Then you don't have to feel guilty!"

"What?"

"You had a good reason for this, didn't you?"

Reese turned her back to everyone. All of the emotions inside were mixing up, she couldn't stand it anymore.

Reese's fist slammed the desk. "You don't get me!" she yelled.

"W-wow, wow, wow. C-calm d-down..." Miharu stuttered.

"After what the kids sacrificed to defeat her, _I_ am the one who destroyed that peace and I keep doing that..." "If you mean before, it wasn't your fault, I was there too," Dr. Owen reminded Reese.

"But I am the Little Genius, aren't I? In the moment I should have done something, I hid like a coward! They saved all of us and I'm repaying them like _this_! Bringing back their nightmare! I..." Tears ran down her face. Those warm drops of water flowing down her cheeks, all those mixed emotions inside of her, it all burst out unexpectedly.

"I failed..."

"What?" others wondered.

"I failed as a guardian. I failed as a sister! I feel like a stupid crap, too weak to win. I am useless... Weak... Worthless... Just causing troubles."

 **"So, you finally realized it, huh?"** That horrifying voice sounded through the place again. Reese was staring into those dark cold eyes. She made a few steps back.

The others were surprised by her sudden appearance. Cruz was gone.

 **"A worthless ant slowing down the whole colony. Are you guys sure you need someone like that? A weak point of the group making everyone fall at the complete bottom. A rock wrapped around your legs causing you to drown."**

"Enough! Just quit telling lies!" Dr. Taylor stood up for Reese, most of them did, to protect her. "Make another step and you'll regret!"

 **"No words I tell are lies. Isn't that right, owner?"** Zepar asked Reese. "W-wait... Owner?!" Phoeb shouted, "guardian can't be the owner..." **"The last crystal is artificial, some things are totally different from what you know,"** Zepar explained.

"It doesn't matter, she-"

"Stop it!" Reese yelled at everyone, "you have nothing to do with this. This is my fight." "But-" **"She's right. This is only between the owner, my creator and me."**

In the next moment, Zepar stood in front of Reese again, grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer. Staring into Zepar's devilish eyes didn't make any good. "Gha... Wha..." That old feeling that ran through her body.

 **"I know what you want to say. 'I would never help you! You won't get the last crystal! My little sister and blah, blah, blah...' You are so naive."**

Fear, sadness, despair spread through her veins like a poison, after seeing that same scene that appeared in front of her eyes 7 years ago.

"Ah... Ah... Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

She let even more of her tears ran down her face while her eyes were wide open.

"Nooooooo! Ah... I don't want to... I don't want to see this! S-stop..."

Her blood-freezing scream rang in everyone's ears for the silent while.

 **"You can do nothing."**

"If you dare hurt her I swear I'm gonna-!"

 **"You can't..."** Zepar was slowly fading away. **"You are useless to her..."**

She disappeared.

Once the enemy was gone, everyone looked at the scientist. She was in a shock, her skin much paler than usual, her down lip stressfully trembling, tears still escaping from her eyes, all her muscles not able to move, but then...

There was a strange taste in her mouth, a weird feeling in her throat, her lungs were empty, she almost fainted. She covered her mouth with her hand, she was about to vomit. Her legs couldn't move, but she had to go, had to get out as soon as possible.

Reese quickly ran out of the room, heading to the bathroom as fast as she could. Once she entered it, she fell on her knees beside the toilet, leaned over and started to throw up. _"Blood... So much blood..."_ that was the only thing she could think about. "Blood..." she murmured.

"Are you okay?" a female voice asked her, it was Lucy who entered the bathroom. "What do you think?" Reese sarcastically growled. "Hematophobia, huh? Just like Justin."

Back in the main room Cruz appeared again. "Sorry for that," he apologized, "but if she'd saw me here it would end our plan." "That's okay," Zakuro told him, "she only played with us as always." "And where are-" Before Cruz could ask both women entered the room. "Hey, is everything-" Phoeb stopped when he noticed how pale Reese is. "It will be fine," Lucy replied, putting her hand on Reese's shoulder. She shook it off, said nothing.

"Reese, are you-" "I'm fine," the researcher snapped. "But you-" "I said I'm fine! You don't have to worry about someone like me."

"Hey. Sorry for making to remember, but what did you see?" Zakuro asked. "Me breaking a promise," Reese answered. "A promise?" Dr. Owen wondered. "A promise I made to one of my friends and to myself. It doesn't matter..." "Yeah, and you ran away cause of a broken promise," Miharu laughed, "do you expect us to believe that?" "I'm pretty sure it has something to do with blood," Lucy said, "that's why she left. Reese has Hematophobia according to her behavior." "I said it doesn't matter! I was just tricked by her again, fooled by a stupid and meaningless fear. Just forget about that!"

"I think you should go home," Lucy told her. "No. Just don't worry about me. Go before she'll come back." "She can't," Cruz said, "after yesterday she's weak. If this crystal was never made she'd live as a normal human, plus even with this she can't stay on the surface a long time." "That makes me feel much much better, thanks," Reese murmured ironically. She looked at the last crystal.

"This is my fight. Don't try to help me, I must do this on my own. You would just get into a danger and I don't want that. It's my fault and I must deal with it. Don't tell this to anyone else. Just take Zoe's and Justin's crystals to be their guardians if anything happens to me. I was never ready for this responsibility."

She started to shake. Strange dark marks appeared on her right hand.

"And promise me... Promise me you'll take care of my little sister and always protect her... In case I won't be here."

She closed her eyes shut. When then someone took her hand. "Don't say that," she heard a familiar voice, he tried to comfort her, it would very likely fail if anybody else tried, but his voice actually helped her. Her body stopped shaking. She opened her eyes, she didn't look up, the dark marks were gone.

"Just promise it to me... I just want to know she'll be safe and sound."

"I promise."

* * *

 **The lake**

"So, that's how it was," Alice whispered. Reese standing near the lake quickly turned to her, it was two years from creating of the last crystal. "W-what happened...?" she wondered. "After Rod and Laura traveled to their time, you stopped responding to your surroundings," Alice explained to her, "kinda dreamed out, huh? I do it sometimes too. You know... You made others worried by this, especially Kyra was pretty worried sick and I had calm Zoe down. They're all in the café. I decided to stay with you since I'm experienced in losing the notion of time." "What did you mean by 'that's what happened'?"

"While you were out like this, I... I used my crystal to see what happened while the most of us didn't know anything. I wanted to know more about the last crystal and your motive. Now I understand," Alice replied. "Isn't that a coincidence?" Reese laughed, "I was thinking about the same thing. You're the only one besides the guardians who knows about that, so please, don't mention it anywhere."

"Don't worry, I can keep my mouth shut," Alice assured her. They talked like that for a while about everything they went through since Rex came back, didn't even know this adventure hasn't ended yet.


End file.
